


Secrets Not So Secret

by ZAQ606



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (no it's not help), And there's swearing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But ain't puns supposed to be bad?, Does that word even exist?, Don't have smut sorry, Don't think it's funny enough but eh, Don't worry, Drama, English is not my native language sorry, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods are involved btw, I don't really know what I'm doing right now sorry, I may have spoiled shit, I'm sorry if my puns are bad, It's all planned, Like greek gods and nordic gods, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meant to be comedy, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Probably will put more tags eventually, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader may be perverted, Reader may be too powerful, Reverse Harem, Romance, Specism, There's character death but still will be happy ending, a lot of swearing, but I don't know if it's comedy enough, not good with smut, puns, reader is female, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAQ606/pseuds/ZAQ606
Summary: It's been nearly two years (1 year and 6 months) that you and Sans had first met each other. In that 'little' time, the both of you became dear friends for one another. Throwing puns, telling jokes and flirting (yeah, you flirted with Sans) were what you two would usually do when encountering in Grillby's, your's and Sans' favorite place. But something happened and you weren't able to meet with Sans again for four months.After four months, you two are able to meet one more time. Sans was, of course, happy to see his old but not so old friend again. But you had a strange request for him."You know... I kinda, uh... Do you know somewhere where I could spend the night?"And with that, you start to live in a house filled with eight skeletons.You, a young girl that hold so many secrets as Sans could hold, will you be able to keep them... secret? In a house filled with mysterious skeletons? And maybe nosy skeletons also?[Sorry, I'm not really good with a summary. I'll change this one when I make a better one.]- The writer does not have English as a native language, so sorry with any grammatical error- First English fic!!





	1. Sansy Pansy~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [The 7th A.C.T.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650727) by [honey_bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bug/pseuds/honey_bug). 
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons in Your Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453650) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 
  * Inspired by [Second Floor Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830040) by [sansual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansual/pseuds/sansual). 
  * Inspired by [A Mermaid Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378888) by [BirdiePlays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdiePlays/pseuds/BirdiePlays). 
  * Inspired by [The House Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396782) by [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/pseuds/BattleMaiden13). 
  * Inspired by [The Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366886) by [StripesnBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks). 



> Hey!  
> So, this is my first English fanfiction! Any grammatical error, please do report to me. I'll try to correct it as soon as I can.  
> Be warned that I may take some time to post since I'll be caught up with uni, but I'll post anytime that I can.  
> Also, I don't pretend to put smut. Sorry for the people who are searching NSFW fics. I'm not really good at writing those yet. Maybe if I make this fic, my English will become better and maybe I'll be able to write it someday. Maybe. I hope.  
> I hope you guys like this one. It's like, my first time (lol) and so it may have a lot a errors hssskk.... sorry for that.  
> Also, there's a lot of puns. Be warned. And reader may be a pervert. But who isn't, amiright?  
> Uh... enjoy?
> 
> Oh, and this work was inspired by.. well, a lot of people.  
> Yeah, I'm an easily inspired person. Judge me >:(  
> And I need to give 'em shout out because their works are amazing! So, go check them out won't you?  
> Okay, this is all for now I guess...?  
> Bye...?

It has been 3 years since Monsterkind was freed from the underground by Frisk. Sans was at the Grillby's, who had settled on the surface and opened his bar, enjoying his ketchup when his friend, you, has come to sit next to him with the same old smile that always calmed him down when he was nervous about something. Which wasn't the case today, but he still loved your smile.

"Heya Sansy Pansy~ howza doing?" you asked, with a chilled tone.

"nothin' much, what about ya?" the skeleton asked back. It has been a year and maybe 6 months since you two became friends. At first, he was really unsure if you were trustworthy, and the fact that you were always smiling never really helped to calm down his suspicion regarding you. But after a few knock knock jokes and some puns, he was sure that at least you were of no threat to his friends.

"Meh, the same," you responded, shrugging. "Hey Grillby, what's up dawg?" you greeted the fire monster. Of course, you couldn't really understand what he was saying but could understand his translator. After all, since the first day you came to Grillby's, the only time you could hold a nice conversation with the hot monster was when his translator was around.

"He asked if it's the same as always?" you nodded, and then the fire monster quickly left from where he was. Coming back minutes later with a burger, fries and a milkshake.

"Thanks, hot guy. You truly burn my heart with such kindness." you winked at him, making him chuckle. Or at least causing him make a sound that sounded like a chuckle? You were not really sure.

"with the flirts already? ain't that too early?" Sans asked with a light laugh. 

You smiled at him, teasingly. "Jelly skelly?" you wiggled your eyebrows, making him laugh. And if you were truly paying attention to his face, which you were not, you would be able to see a light blue colored blush in his boney face. "Dun worry, buddy. I ain't gonna betray ya. I am, after all, forever yours." oh god, you really loved to tease your friends with flirts. But eh, it never really got you anywhere. "And plus, it's not like it doesn't happen every week."

"heh, true." he drank from his ketchup bottle and took a bite at his burger. Yummy, is what you thought. It has become a ritual for you to come every week, every Tuesday, then orders a burger, fries, and milkshake and just talk with Sans about stupid things. 

 

Sometimes exchanging jokes with each other. He, usually, would talk about his little brother named Papyrus. It's not like you never met him, he always would come to bring Sans back home, but you never really talked with the tall skeleton. So you always paid attention to what Sans would tell about his brother (and it was always hilarious stories).

"So, what's today RIBSdiculous story about your brother?" he laughed from your pun, and you laughed too. Because, well, you were stupid enough to laugh over your own jokes.

"nice one, kiddo." he thought for a moment scratching the place were his chin would be.

"so, you know how my brother is with “being-perfect” and all that?"

"Yeah, at first I even thought he was really STERNUM with you." you winked at him, who laughed again in return. "But TIBIA honest, I guess he kinda needs to keep you on track since you're lazy to the bones."

"you're unstoppable today, kiddo. oh my god." he was... out of breath? Huh, that's new. You didn't know skeletons would need air. Although sometimes Sans did laugh his 'lungs out', if he had any. "your HUMERUS is killing me here from laugh."

"Don't lie, the air pass right through you. How could I kill you by making you laugh?" you were trying to catch your breath. Oh, god. The puns won't stop coming.

"that's FIBULA! skeletons lose their breaths when laughing too much. how? magic~" he sprinkled some invisible glitter in the air, making you laugh harder. There was just no way you could take this skeleton seriously.

"Ok, ok. Enough puns. Tell me the story." you swiped a tear from the corner of your eyes with your index finger.

"sometimes i PUNder how can i be your friend when you don't even let me finish my PUNtastical jokes." yeah, well, there was just no freaking way he would stop so easily. He was, after all, the pun master. "anyways. i started a sock collection, right? but i'm just too lazy to type up everything. so sometimes my socks are on the floor doing photosynthesis from the house's light."

 

"Jesus, Sans! Can't even keep your eye SOCKets at your collections?"

"i'm no jesus, kiddo. calm down." he winked, making you laugh. 

"and hey, weren't you the one who asked me to stop with the puns? yet you make one? you truly SOCK, kid." "Oh, I forgot. Sorry, please do continue with your story." you chuckled softly, paying attention at him again.

 

"so, the socks had been there for a week now. and papyrus is really pissed at me for not picking it up from the floor and put it in the cabinet drawer. can you believe he sewed a sans doll, just to make the 'me' doll grab the sock and put it in the drawer?" you laughed, imagining the tall skeleton acting as Sans with the Sans doll. "ain't my bro just too cool? of course, i never really put the socks in the drawer, so papyrus and uh... my cousin did it for me."

"Geez, Sans. Such determination just because of a sock."

"nah, kiddo. it's a collection of socks. just too much for me, wasn't prepared for the responsibility." he joked, making you laugh.

"Much wow, such lazy." you sipped your milkshake, eating a little of the fries. "How many socks in your sock collection, by the way?"

"one pair." that made you snort, holding a laugh.

 

"A pair?"

"ye."

"Just a pair?"

"ye."

 

"Oh my god, Sans!" and you couldn't hold it anymore. You laughed so hard, you almost fell off of the chair. Sans just shrugged like it was nothing. "Really now? I knew you were lazy, but not that lazy, you bone head!"

"eh. if i can, i do nothin'." he winked at you. And with that, a nasty idea came into your head. It was time to make someone flustered.

"So... you do nothing in bed too?" you wiggle your eyebrows to him, who seemed confused by it. "what?" "Oh my, I didn't know you were that type of person, Sans... you naughty bone boy." you grinned mischievously. He was still confused. Oh, so pure. "I mean, to make the partner do everything for you is... well, kinda kinky if I can say so..." his bone cheeks flushed a light blue color, which made it seem like he was blushing. You thought to yourself how adorable that was. "Would you prefer to be called daddy?"

"kid, no. stop." he hid his face between his skeletal hands, blushing like crazy.

"Oh c'mon, daddy~" you oh so were having fun making him a blushing mess. "No need to be embarrassed. Everyone has their kinky side. Just wasn't expecting for you to be the daddy type~"

 

"kid, seriously. stop." Sans was almost disappearing into thin air from all his embarrassment.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to see you all flustered!" you winked at him.

"yeah, no. ain't gonna have that shit nuh-uh." Grillby seemed to laugh from our conversation.

"He said that you always lose in a flirt battle, Sans." the monster, Grillby's translator, said. He was laughing too. "I think the same."

"I guess he isn't used to flirting. Dun worry tho, I'm gonna make up for that~" you winked at Sans seemed so blue that he could be used as a blue lamp if needed.

"don't." he pointed his finger at his face like he was daring you.

"You know better than that, Sans..." you quirked your brow, smirking.

"why does it always end like this? you ain't even the kid to be flirting with me! even the kid stopped, actually!" he asked like you were a crazy lady, which you were. You chuckled.

"Oh? So Frisk stopped flirting with you? Huh, how strange. Your reactions are always the best." you crossed your arms. "But, uh, I thought I was the kid? Why don't you call Frisk by their name?"

"'cause the kid will always be the kid to me. you're another kid." you put your hand at your chest, dramatizing, acting offended.

"I am no kid, sir. I'm a fine lady with a fine booty, thank you very much." he laughed at the act.

"stop kidding with me. you're always gonna be my kid."

"YOUR kid?" you wiggle your brows with a huge smirk. He gulped and even you could notice that.

 

"i mean... not like that." "Not like how?" and he started to blush again. You were squeaking inside from how adorable he looked right now.

"you know what i meant, you ass."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings bone daddy~" you just couldn't contain yourself. "What? You call me kid, I call you daddy. No objections."

"then i'll stop, human." he was hiding his face in his jacket's hood now. Pretty sure he's still blushing.

"I was joking, Sans. Don't call me like that, it's not nice." you pouted, crossing your arms.

"you're right, sorry. ain't really humantic to call you that, huh." you chuckled.

"Oh, of course, you're gonna make a pun out of that." you rolled your eyes, feigning anger.

"but i man it!" under his jacket, you were pretty sure that his face was with a smug smile. "i apologirlze for offending you."

"I can't beat the pun master, geez. You said I was unstoppable, but look at you!" you were waving your hand at your face, trying to create some kind of breeze to calm you from your laughs. Your stomach was aching because of that and you were already without air. Or better... Sans air.

"eh, what can i do? it's my living." and so the evening continued until it was late in the night. You flirted with Sans while the skeleton threw jokes and puns at you. You both enjoyed your time together, filled with laughs and a good atmosphere. But, of course, everything that is good has to end sometime. Papyrus came to pick Sans up, and with that you said goodbye to your skeleton friend, parting ways. You didn't want to go home. You didn't like that place, but you needed. They would notice that you were gone, and... well, you would be in for a really bad time. Oh boy, if only you knew how to stop time. You would enjoy all your time with Sans, laughing and joking around like the world didn't have any problem. But, meh, life is an asshole and you were part of her. You gulped, preparing yourself to be back to that infernal place.

 

And with that, a week passed until you could meet Sans again. And, truth be told, the skeleton would always wait eagerly for the day to come. He liked your companionship more than anything, except Papyrus. You had good humor, you would laugh from his jokes, you would joke with him too, you would flirt with him and didn't mind if he flirted with you too. You were kind and a person with good nature. You were honest, with integrity, and you liked fairness, to be justice. Although you weren't much the patient kind, you didn't push him off buttons when it was something serious like his past or something too personal. You only made him uncomfortable with your never ending flirting, but that was all. You were determined, which made a certain flame burn in your soul, making your eyes alive and your smile very beautiful. Although you didn't show much, you were very brave. You would stand up for your monster friends who were being attacked by humans even if you were trembling like a chihuahua. You were a friend that he had pride in. 

A human friend that he had pride in.

 

He never thought that he would ever be able to be friends with another human that wasn't Frisk. After all, let's be honest, humankind isn't all that nice. But then he met you. And god, he was almost certain that he... anyways. He liked you, he really liked you. And hoped that you would never change. You were precious. You became precious to him, just like Papyrus. You were, now, important in his life. And, truly, he was afraid of resets more than ever. Because, if the kid were to reset, wouldn't you forget him? He didn't want that. He didn't want you to forget him. Of course, he could always be friends with you again if he were to talk with you. But he just couldn't bear the thought of you not recognizing him. If you ask him "who are you" with those gem-like eyes. He was afraid. Afraid of you disappearing from his grasp. Afraid that you would end up somewhere that he couldn't reach. Somewhere where he wouldn't be able to reach your soul.

 

Now, there were things that he didn't like about you, sure. You were just too mysterious. And that made him worry. Worry about you. Sometimes you would appear with scars, bandages, cuts. Others, you would just simply not go. And you never told him what or who made those on you. That was the problem. You never told anything about yourself to him, except your name. He didn't know your age, where you came from, your family, where you were working. Nothing! He just knew that you didn't really like your house. After all, that was what you said when you two first met. You were escaping from somewhere that you hated, but would eventually go back to because it was your home. But he wasn't someone to say anything about that, now was he? He too was pretty mysterious, and Sans knew about that. That's why he never asked you anything. He knew how hypocritical he would sound. But he was truly worried about you. At least, you would appear. Even if you would not to come one day, the next week you would be there really early apologizing him like the world was ending in a pretty desperate state. He would always forgive you in the end. So he would always shut down his worries about you. He would think "eh, she's alright" and continue with the day, expecting to meet you the next week with you begging for forgiveness in your knees.

 

And, well. Life is a bitch. It was extremely rare for this to happen, but it was happening. You didn't come. He waited and waited, but you just wouldn't appear. And, well, there was always the next day, right? So, like always, he shut his worried down thinking "maybe she's just occupied with work or something" and continued with the day. But... you just wouldn't appear. It has been 2 months, and you were still MIA. He was anxious. Sans was almost going to Frisk asking if they could reset for you, almost. But after 4 months, you appeared again as nothing happened. He became relieved when he saw you. As always, you had a bandage. This time, it was around your neck. But you were smiling as you would always do. When your eyes landed on him, tho, you're smiled faltered a bit and he noticed. You approached him, smiling meekly. "Hey Sans. It's been... a while, huh." your voice was, well... it was weak. It wasn't the always spontaneous voice that you had when talking with him. It was weak like you were tired like your soul was hurt. And his worries came back, crawling at his back again. He started to sweat. He wanted to ask, but something told him to not.

 

"hey kiddo. how have you been?" he replied as he would always do. Like you didn't disappear on him for 4 months. And that made you relieved. You really didn't want to talk to him about what happened in those 4 months, and really didn't want to explain why that happened. You truly were relieved and thankful to Sans. Really, you couldn't have a better friend. Or, at least, that's what you thought that moment.

"I'm better now with you." you winked at him, smiling. That smile, he knew. It was your sincere smile, not like the fake ones you would give to others. He relaxed at that.

"geez kiddo, ain't little early for flirts?" Grillby was surprised with you appearing after such a long time, and maybe because of that, he was quick to make something for you. Or rather, the order that you would always make. He was glad, and it was easy to notice how relieved he was upon seeing you. Sans could relate.

"Thank you, hot stuff." you grinned mischievously to the fire monster, who chuckled and turned your attention back to the skeleton. "Ain't never early to flirt, bone boy." he laughed softly.

 

"wow kid, i missed 'ya."

 

"I missed you too, Sans. Sorry for, uh... not coming here earlier. I was... you know, stuff happens and... it's the life I guess." you shrugged. "Anyways." you started to eat your burger.

"it's fine, kiddo. you don't need to tell me anything. it's enough knowing that you're ok." he was staring at you. Not in a creepy way, no. In a warm way. Like seeing... I don't know, something that you thought you lost that was very important to you after a really long time? Like those dolls or plushies that you had when you were a child but now, with, I don't know, 40? (Not that you were really that old tho, just hypothetically speaking) Uh... you found it and was relieving memories? Yeah? Kinda like that? Maybe? You couldn't grasp entirely.

 

And with that, you two talked a lot. Joked, flirted, told stories. And Sans, more than ever, noticed how much he missed you. How much he missed having these nights where he would just relax; having dumb conversations with someone like you. Someone that he cared and liked to have around. His soul felt warm. And you, well. You were almost crying. The moment you saw him, you wanted to jump on him, hug him and scream like there was no tomorrow. But of course, you didn't because, well, it would be just too suspicious. It would show that something definitely happened. And you just weren't ready to explain everything. There was just one thing that you wouldn't be able to hide from him, tho.

"Sans..." you asked for his attention, which was already fully on you.

"whattup kid, somethin' the matter?"

"You know... I kinda, uh... Do you know somewhere where I could spend the night?" you were trying to be cautious. You didn't want him asking you something that he shouldn't. You wanted to be his friend until the end. You didn't want to lose his friendship.

"why?" he quirked a... bone? Anyways, he was clearly suspicious about something. "kid, 'ya know i hate to ask you this but... did somethin' happen? you're making me really worried here."

 

"Well, I can't really tell you all but..." you hesitated. You needed to do this. You knew you needed. But, Jesus, this was so hard! Where was your bravery when you needed? "Uhm..."

"'ya know you can tell me anythin' right?" he was starting to sweat, again. He really hated to be doing this. To be asking you the things that he knew you didn't want to respond and he knew he wouldn't like to be asked too.

"Well, the thing is. I ran away from home, Sans." and his jaw dropped. For a moment, tho. He quickly regained his composure. Which was almost none from the start.

"you ran away from your... home?"

"Yeah. So, I need somewhere to stay now. And you, being my only trustful friend... no offense Grillby." you looked at the fire monster with a deadpanned expression.

"No offense taken, darling." the translator said for him. You nodded, looking back at Sans.

"I thought I would ask you..."

"okaaaaay. i won't ask why you ran away but uh..." he stared you for a moment, making you nervous. He sighed, shrugging. "fine. you can stay with me and paps."

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" you weren't expecting for him to allow you to stay with them for some time. You thought he would send you to one of his friend's house or, who knows, a hotel? But that... oh god, you really weren't expecting.

 

"you're my friend and i trust you too. i'm trusting you to not hurt someone from my family," he said with his voice sounding a little menacing, but it was probably just your mind because he seemed relaxed.

"I would never!" you moved your fingers on your chest, drawing a little 'x'. "I promise."

"'ya know i don't like promises. but eh, it's nice." you smiled at him. "but i do need to warn 'ya about something." and your smile is gone. "'ya know i don't live just with my bro, right?"

"Yeah? You said something about your cousin, right?" you tried to remember, but your memory isn't that great.

"yeah, so... you will be practically be living with eight skeletons. hope you don't mind."

"Wait, eight!? Why eight!?" eight skeletons? Oh boy, it's too much. Why that many?

"so, you know. stuff. life and their shenanigans." he shrugged. "but, yeah, eight counting with me and paps."

"Oh... oh god..."

"you ok kid?" he seemed concerned. "i can ask al and dyne if you would prefer..."

"I don't even know them..." you wined, slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm yourself. "No, ok. I'm fine. It's ok." your eyes glistened with excitement. "Eight skeletons, huh? Sounds nice. Like a little adventure in my own life! Damn, I'm down! I'm all in for the adrenalin!"

"heheh, nice to see you so eager kid. but uh, i should warn 'ya that some of my cousins are... quite impossible."

"Don't worry, Sansy pansy~! Everything will be a-ok! I'll try my best to befriend everyone!" determination was hurling inside your soul, making you... well, determined! "And uh... thank you for offering your house to me. Do you, uh... would you prefer to talk about time? I will try not to stay for too long and..."

"nah, honestly don't mind. think it's better you with me than in your... 'old home'." his expression darkened, making you shiver a little. "i know that something there was hurting you."

 

"Hahah... you're talking about my scars again, right? I already said to you to not worry..."

"but i worry kid. i worry about 'ya and your safety, 'k? or am i not allowed to worry about a friend? you're even hurt right now..." he eyed your neck, which you tried to cover with your hands automatically. "just... just know that someone out there really cares about 'ya, 'k kid?"

"Someone called Sans?" you smirked at him, trying to lift up the mood. He chuckled.

"yeah." he didn't deny. "anyways, did you bring anything or...?"

"Came empty handed. Sorry."

"eh, don't worry bucko. it just means you're gonna have to go shopping." you made a face full of disgust at hearing the word "shopping".

"Heck nah, I ain't gun shopping, no." you denied.

"then will you live with only those clothes you're wearing now? for god knows how long?" ok, that was really disgusting and dirty. Anti hygienic. You sighed.

"Fiiiine. I guess I don't have another choice, do I?" he chuckled, gulping his ketchup.

 

"nop."

 

"Sometimes I hate you for being so logical..." you banged your head in the counter. Both Grillby and Sans laughed.

 

"it's life, buddy." Papyrus came soon after, and Sans explained everything to the tall skeleton. He greeted you with enthusiasm, apologizing for never talking with you before, which was understandable since he needed to go back to their house with a half asleep Sans being carried like a potato sack in his shoulder.

 

Papyrus, then, guided you to his conversible and holy moly, what a gorgeous car. Sometimes you would forget how rich monsters were. Since all they had was gold down there, well... let's just say that gold was in really big prices at the time in the surface. Anyways, they were rich. Yeah.

 

The drive was filled with laughter, jokes, and screams. Jokes from Sans, laughters from you and screams from Papyrus. Papyrus reaction to his brother's jokes was tots hilarious. You knew that the tall skeleton were nice and pretty interesting, just didn't know that it was this much. Needles to say, you were already liking Sans' brother very much and holding the cinnamon bun skeleton very dear in your heart.. or soul. Whatever comes first.

"SANS! I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR HUMAN FRIEND WAS JUST AS TERRIBLE AS YOU!" Papyrus said, undignified.

 

"Oh gee." you acted offended, wiping an imaginary tear from your eye. "Please, do not say that. You will make me cry. I'm not as TEARrible as you describe me as." Sans snorted and Papyrus, well. He was done with you and his brother's shit.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR. NOW." but he didn't stop the car, so you knew he was only joking.

"calm down paps. you don't want to drive with stress now, do you?" he grinned. Oh, heck yeah man!

 

"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE!"

 

"you don't want to cryash your car, do you?" heck yeah. You were laughing, holding your stomach with both of your hands. Papyrus, in other hand, was so done.

"NOOOO! YOU TWO RUINED MY NIGHT!"

"Night as well just go with the flow~" you winked to Sans, who laughed. Papyrus were almost smashing his skull against the steering wheel.

"geez paps, calm down. if you continue this way, you're gonna end up ruinning against someone. don't blame us when that happens, i warned 'ya."

"WHY BROTHER, WHY I MUST GO THROUGH THIS TORTURE??" he cried without tears. You and Sans were laughing.

 

All the way to the house, you and Sans throwed puns at each other while Papyrus were deadpanned all the way. He was just done. Yep, pretty sure the tall skeleton didn't like you because of the jokes. Might as well knock all down, amiright?

"Knock, knock." you started.

"NO ONE'S HOME!"

"who's there?"

"OH GOD NO!"

"Water."

"STOP!"

"water who?"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH IT!"

"Pretty sure it's in Belgium." and silence. A second, two seconds passed until... Sans bursted out laughing.

 

"ohohohoh my god!"

 

"I DIDN'T GET IT." he was clearly confused.

"it's a nerds joke, bro. you won't get it."

"TruE, you're too cool for nerd stuff." Sans winked at you and you winked back. Papyrus was still confused.

"WELL OF COURSE I'M COOL! BUT UH... I STILL DON'T GET IT."

"Sorry, can't explain. A joke's not a joke if explained." you shrugged, smiling lazily.

"bro, paps." Papyrus quirked a brow, but still paying attention in the street. "have you ever heard of waterloo?" and silence, until...

"NYEH! OH, NO HUMAN YOU DID NOT!" you hummed.

"Yes, I did~"

"THAT WAS... PRETTY CLEVER, I MUST ADMIT." that surprised you. You weren't expecting Papyrus to call your joke 'clever'. For you, it was anything but clever. Stupid? Sure. Bad? Yeah. But clever?

"Thank you Papyrus. I've clever being praised for my jokes... Sorry, that was a stretch, wasn't it?" you looked to Sans.

"eh, don't stretch over it." he shrugged. Papyrus screamed, making you and Sans laugh.


	2. Spooky Scary Skeleton...s? Like On Plural?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sans' family.  
> First encounter and you already hate some of them.
> 
> A family is a touchy subject for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you, everyone, for your support!  
> Thank you for your comments and your kudos!  
> I really wasn't expecting it! So it makes me really happy!  
> And thank you, llAbyssll, for showing me Grammarly. When I started using it, it showed me a lot of errors lol.  
> And sorry for not sending you an e-mail, I was afraid of bothering you.  
> Sorry for not correcting the first chapter yet. I was researching something and it took me a while to find what I wanted.  
> Anyways, let's not hold you guys anymore.  
> Uh... enjoy?

"YOU'RE BOTH INSUFFERABLE!" Papyrus claimed, getting out of the car after you got at the house. And what a house, if that would even be called a house. It was more like a mansion, but who were you to question the way they called their own home?

"Oh, someone is sour from all the jokes and puns Sans." you smiled, barely hiding your surprise when you got a look at the ducking huge house that was standing right in front of you. You thought those only existed in movies, but apparently not. It was in times like these that you remembered how rich monsters were since, well, gold was in high prices when they came to surface. And monster only had gold with them, if they weren't holding a diamond that is. Which happened. Lucky bastards.

"oh? doesn't that mean that we're..." Papyrus glared at Sans, daring him finishing his sentence. The small skeleton grinned and Papyrus opened his mouth (or teeth?) to say something when... "insourfferables?" he winked at you while Papyrus screamed.

"THAT'S IT! I AM NOT GOING TO BE STANDING HERE, SUFFERING THIS MISERABLE FATE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT NEED TO GO THROUGH SUCH TRAUMA!" and he left, entering the house with heavy stomps. 

Now, that was something. You were pretty sure that, if you weren't deaf already, you had a high chance of becoming deaf now. And you were screwed if that happened because 'talking in hands' wasn't really your thing. You could barely speak English as it was.

But that didn't stop you from laughing. Like, at all. Sans was glancing to you in amusement.

"ready to go, kiddo?" he asked, showing you his hand as inviting you like a true gentleman that he wasn't, but for the sake of the moment, he was now.

"Sure!" you exclaimed, excitement rushing in your soul, accepting his hand. You couldn't wait to see all the different skeletons that were awaiting you. That is if they were awake. Which you didn't doubt they were after Papyrus outburst. Oh, remembering it just made you laugh again and now Sans was looking you like, again, a crazy lady that you were.

"i'm starting to become concerned over your mental health, kiddo." he was only joking, of course. You giggled at his statement.

"I thought you became accustomed to my craziness?" it was his time to giggle, your smile never fading. When you entered the house, tho, your smile faltered. No, it completely disappeared from your face. Sans noticed that, seeing concerned about you. Did something happen? Did he say something wrong? Did he do something wrong? But it wasn't that. He didn't do anything wrong nor say anything wrong. The air. The air in that house was... electric to say at least. Strange energy was hovering that house and you couldn't really place a finger why. There was something or someone there that shouldn't be there. Shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be in this world. And you knew, you could feel it deep in your soul. Or what you called a soul at least.

Looking around to find the source, you still couldn't figure out why you were feeling so... uneasy from that. It wasn't because you were scared. God, you had felt and seen worse. But something made your soul waver at the simple thought that that something or someone could see through you. Could see what or who you really were. And that wasn't favorable for you, not one bit. Sans could expulse you from his house, and you wouldn't be able to do anything against it. Nor have somewhere to go that wasn't your 'home'. You sighed, visibly stressed. 

Sans released your hand to put it in your shoulder to calm you down. "everything alright?" he asked, concern showing in his face. You could only nod and give him a little smile. That didn't convince him, but he knew better than to push the question forward, so he just guided you inside the house. 

If you thought the house was gigantic outside, inside was worse. Was that a palace and you didn't know? It was just too chic for you, or so to say. And let's not say about your surprise seeing that the house wasn't what you really imagined Sans' house to be, since he's so laid back and calm most of the time. "Well, this is surprising," you said in loud voice, getting his attention.

"surprising?" he feigned innocence, chuckling a bit. "how so?" 

You thought to yourself for a moment. "Well, I thought that the house would be less... uh, chic. Yeah, let's go with that." you shrugged, imagining a house in hazard with socks everywhere and, maybe, spaghetti also? Since Papyrus seemed to love the food. "Your decoration isn't as SOCKing as I thought it would be if you catch my drift."

"NYEEEEEHH!!" you could hear Papyrus shouting from somewhere. Oops, it seems that he can hear what you and Sans are talking about just fine. You looked at Sans that just, you know, shrugged in a lazy manner, making you laugh.

Some footsteps came in your and Sans' direction. You could feel your soul shiver inside your chest, making you gasp a little. Again with the feeling of something wrong. But, certainly, there wasn't anything wrong. Maybe. Were you just being paranoid? Or, maybe, schizophrenic? You hoped so. You just weren't in the mood to deal with something out of this world. Sans patted your back. "you ok?" but you could only nod. 

"so? what's all this?" a tall skeleton with an orange sweatshirt appeared from a second door that the room had. He seemed tired, sleepy even like he was recently awakened from sleep. He glanced around until his eye lights landed on you and Sans. He let an "oh..." escape his mouth and you could only smile awkwardly to him. 

"Hi," you said in a meek manner. You really didn't know how to deal with everything you were feeling right now. Looking at him, everything inside your head was screaming 'danger' to you. The very atmosphere around him was enough to make you uncomfortable enough to be very, very away from him. "Uhm, my name is Y/N. A pleasure to meet you?" you glanced to Sans, uncertain.

After the tall skeleton, a small one that was smaller than Sans came to the room in an energetic way. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" his voice was, well, loud. Maybe louder than Papyrus? You couldn't really tell. But you could know that, at the end of the month, you would be deaf if this continued. Maybe. "OH MY...." he said in surprise once seeing you. He looked to the taller one, who only nodded like confirming something. "A HUMAN!" he shouted, pointing at you.

"HUMAN YOU SAY??" another loud voice asked, stomping in your direction. A tall and scary skeleton came. He was like Papyrus, but emo and My Chemical Romance fan style. Nothing against the band, but eh. It was pretty much like that. "WHAT IS SUCH A LOW CREATURE LIKE A HUMAN DOING IN MY HOUSE?" he asked, commanding the others to respond to him. Rude much?

"your house?" Sans quirked a whatever the place was supposed to be a brow named as. The tall My Chemical Romance skeleton staggered, shutting up. Geez, Sans. Way to show how to be a man!

"shut up, classic. you know what he meant." a small skeleton appeared right beside you. It sent shivers in your spine and soul, making you yelp. His very existence seemed wrong to you. And damn, wasn't you feeling bad for feeling like that. "but damn, what a doll-like 'ya are doing 'ere?"

"Get the fuck away from me..." you could only say, while slowly hiding behind Sans. You were feeling bad being near him. He seemed like an anomaly. Jeez, couldn't you be ruder? But you couldn't help it. Your gut was squashing for only looking at him. Your body was sending signals to you saying to destroy the error. But you couldn't. Because they weren't errors. They were Sans' family.

Sans tapped your arm, making you shift your attention from the golden toothed skeleton, the one who called you doll, to your lazy friend who seemed to restrain his smile. "you sure you're ok, kid? you don't see too well."

You took a deep breath, nodding to him. "Yes, sorry. I just... I guess I was more nervous than I thought I would be."

"AS EXPECTED FROM A LOWLY HUMAN! THERE'S JUST NO WAY YOU WOULDN'T BE SCARED FROM ME! THE TERRIBLE P-EDGE!" did he just...? Or was that just your impression? You couldn't really tell. You took your time to observe the skeletons better. Since your mind seemed trapped inside a 'danger' call, you didn't pay much attention to their appearance.

Your eyes befell the first one who appeared, the tall skeleton who was wearing the orange sweatshirt. He seemed just as lazy, calm and laid back as Sans. A lollipop was between his teeth now, and he was observing you too. His calm eye lights analyzed you like he was judging you. He was like Sans when you two first met. Calmly judging you, while deciding if you were trustworthy or not. He was like a Papyrus version of Sans. The air around him, tho, wasn't like your friend's. The smell of anomaly. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. The smell of time and space. Maybe you were just being crazy, but you could really feel it in your soul. It was like C... anyways. You eyed the other skeleton that was just next to the tall orange one.

The smaller skeleton had eyes like a star. It was really cute. His smile seemed heart-shaped, which was just adorable. Did he wear a blue scarf or ribbon? Or whatever it was... And his clothes looked just like Papyrus, but in silver, gray and blue. He didn't seem dangerous but you couldn't help being cautious around him. He had the same strange air around him as the orange one. They seemed to come from the same place. At least, that much you could tell. Hm? How strange, it's like... hm? Were you really becoming crazy?

You glanced over the tall, edgy one. Seeing him now, being able to analyze him, you could see the scars in his left eye socket and the sharp tooth. While the others had white eye lights (except the tiny blue ball that had blue eye lights in star shape), he had red light inside just like the small edgy one. His clothes were like Papyrus but in red and black colors having his shoulder in spike shape. He, uh... yeah. He was quite impressive. You did like bad boys, and the boy wasn't him just attracted to you. Even tho he was a skeleton, he seemed to have a handsome young man's feature. But still, there was an eery feeling to him. Different from the others who just felt from another world, he seemed dangerous. He felt powerful. Now, you couldn't see HP nor LV nor EXP, which yes you knew about. But you pretty much could see that he was stronger than the others there in terms of... LV. Whatever he had been through, you honestly didn't want to know.

Now, the last one who appeared out of nowhere behind you. The air cracked in magic around him. Had he used magic to appear out of nowhere? You couldn't really tell. But he seemed stronger than the others, only losing to his tall counterpart. He seemed... like emo going through puberty. In all seriousness, he was just... you didn't even have words to describe him. Thirsty. That one you could tell. He seemed like, hah, would really love to bone someone right now. And that someone probably being you, which made you uh... think of him as a creepy guy. His teeth were just like the tall edge lord, having only a golden tooth to differentiate. It wasn't that hard to see the tooth, tho. It literally glistened against the light. His eye lights were red, in a dangerous manner. Like he was ready to attack anyone that could mean danger. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket that had some fur in his hood. He seemed really... hopeless. And the eery feeling that could make your soul shiver was, well, unpleasant.

You could feel more. There were more people in the house at the moment. But if they were sleeping or just hiding from you, you couldn't really tell. But the house, everyone in them excluding Sans and Papyrus, seemed just... wrong. Out of place. "Who are you guys?" you asked in a cautious manner that didn't seem to go unnoticed. What did you know? What did you see in them to make you feel cautious? They didn't know and couldn't see in your expression or your soul the cause. But it was apparent, the moment you entered the house you felt something that made you cautious about them. If it was only Edge and Red, they would know why. But even Blue and Stretch was having your eyes observing them in doubt.

"my cousin's, kiddo. didn't i tell 'ya?" he said, trying to be calm. He was nervous, and it was a miracle for him to be able to hide how nervous he was right now. He had seemed how you reacted the time you entered the house. Surprise, fear, and... he closed his eyes socket. "don't worry, they ain't dangerous."

"HUMPF, TALK FOR YOURSELF! I AM NOT EVEN SURPRISED THE HUMAN IS AFRAID OF ME. BUT THE..." the edgy version of Papyrus eyed the little blue ball of sunshine with... scorn? "THIS IS JUST INSULTING!" he crossed his long arms, huffing.

Stretch continued to judge you quietly. You seemed normal, as normal one human could look. He couldn't really see your soul but could see your status. LV was at 1. HP was normal being 35. Your EXP was 0, which was relieving. But... your attack and defense. That. That wasn't for a normal human. Now, what were you? He couldn't tell, so he looked to Sans for answers. The other noticed the gaze, just shrugging signaling to let it go. Now, if Stretch didn't know Sans he would be pissed. But he knew his... 'cousin' pretty well. Sans would explain everything later, probably. So he just sighed and calmed down.

"the name's stretch." he greeted you in a friendly manner, that made you feel bad. Your soul was aching and your heart was racing. You didn't know if you could trust him like you trusted Sans, but you knew that he didn't mean bad unless provoked. Huh, maybe you were becoming crazy. After all, it seemed like Papyrus with Sans personality, like they switched. And they felt like from another place so, another world? Hah, yeah. No way. You may be a strange fella, but... But? Well, it wasn't impossible. But if Sans said that they were his cousins, then they were his cousins. And if they're his cousins, it means that they can't be who you thought they are. Making your theory just impossible to be right. You trusted Sans, and that's why you discarded that theory. You didn't want to doubt your precious friend after all.

"As I said before, I'm Y/N. A pleasure to meet you." you smiled, trying to be polite.

"I'M... BLUE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! BUT JUST BLUE IS FINE! IT'S NICE TO KNOW YOU!" he said, excitement showing in his expression. Your smile warmed up, becoming a real smile. He was just so cute, you couldn't contain yourself. Sans and Stretch seemed relieved at that.

"I AM THE TERRIBLE EDGE! BE GRATEFUL FOR MY MERCYFUL ACT OF NOT ATTACKING YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"Welp, thanks then edgy boy." you said in a mocking tone, which he seemed to notice.

"i would be careful with the way you talk to him, doll." the little edgy boy in his emo phase said, glaring you with his black eye sockets. You learned with Sans that it happens when they're angry or warning you with a threat. "name's red, by the way. call me if you need anything, and i mean it. anything at all."

Did he just wink at you?

"Ok. I'll call you when I need someone to unclog my toilet then. Or when a wild cockroach appears." you shrugged. He chuckled, but the red colored sweat started to appear in his skull. Weird.

"HAH! THIS LAZY BONES? HELP YOU WITH HOUSE CHORES? I DOUBT THAT THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER WOULD EVER BE ABLE TO DO SUCH EASY TASKS!" Satan said, laughing out loud. For some reason, you felt offended. And it was not like his words were aimed towards you.

"Then would you rather do it in his behalf?"

"ME!? THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!? DOING SUCH THINGS!? INSULTS! I CAN'T HEAR NOTHING BUT INSULTS! YOU INSOLENT HUMAN I-"

"Then shut your trap dude. You said it was 'easy tasks' yet you refuse to do when asked for you to do it. Sound nothing but hypocrisy for me." you rolled your eyes. Red was about to say something with red sweat rolling down his skull, but of course, you had more to say about the tall skeleton's attitude. "And if he is your brother, shouldn't you treat him better? You know, a family is something really important. Not everyone has the grace to have a family. Nor a family that seems to care about you." you glanced at Red, who seemed to blush in a red color. "And he seems to care deeply about you. So, seriously, treat him better."

Edge glared you, then Red, and then you again. He seemed like he wanted to say something to you, but he shut his teeth together making a 'click' sound. And then he just grunted, going away. Probably going to sleep.

"heh, thanks sweetheart, but that was really uncalled for. mind your own damn business **won't ya**?"

Was he threatening you? Yes, he was. Were you scared? No. You just huffed, rolling your eyes.

"I didn't say that to protect you. I said what I had in mind, that's all. If you don't like what I said to you, uh... brother or whatever, good for you. But I won't stay quiet when I see that something is wrong. Especially when it's family related."

Sans looked between you and Red, definitely feeling nervous. You could sense his nervousness from where you were standing, which were relatively close to him. You smiled at him, trying to calm him down. You weren't there to fight. They weren't like your family, after all, were they? They wouldn't result in violence when things wouldn't go as they planned, would they?

"Could you show my room?" you asked Sans, who smiled back at you.

"of course, kiddo." he took you by your hand, guiding you to the room where you would be staying.

"wait, what?" Stretch asked, confused. But you and Sans were already going out of the living room. Now that you think about it, Sans didn't explain to them that you were staying at their house for a while, did he? Well, he could always do it later, you guessed.

In your way to your room, you and Sans departed with two other skeletons. A little one, who seemed like Blueberry in Edge clothes with pointy tooth and a scar in his left eye socket too. Well, you would say he's little but actually, they were just some centimeters away from your height. They weren't really that small. The other one was like a Papyrus version of Red. He was wearing an orange sweater with a leather jacket that had some fur in its hood just like Red and he even had the golden tooth was looked to be a canine? Anyways... _the collar_ . It's not like you didn't notice it in Red's neck...? But you tried to ignore it. Seeing their type of clothes, you thought that it was just some kind of fashion. But this skeleton? There was a leash attached to his collar like he was some kind of dog. _And the little version of the Blueberry in Edge style was holding the end of the said leash._

Well, that was new.

You never thought that skeletons would have such kink. Especially with their own brother, assuming that they were brothers since every small skeleton has a taller brother.

Deduction, my dear Watson. Sometimes that ability wasn't really necessary if it means discovering such things. Not that you are homophobic, but uh... with their own brothers? It's prone to disgust, right? Or were you being the weird one? Was that a monster thing? As long as you know, those types of things would only exist in anime or fanfiction.

"HUMAN!" oh, they're talking to you now. You glanced towards Sans, who seemed tense, and you glanced back to the little edgylord.

"Sup, baby shark."

Sans snorted and you smiled seeing your friend less tense. The Papyrus version of Red held a chuckle, seeming amused. The little skeleton, tho. He didn't seem too happy to be called baby shark. "BABY SHARK?"

"Do do do do do do~" you sang after his question. He seemed confused but angry at the same time. Whatever you were saying, to the little lord, it was an offense. "It's a meme, dude. A meme."

"THAT... 'MEME' DOESN'T APPEAL TO ME." he huffed.

You smiled, a mischievous smile. One that Sans knew really well, so he was already preparing himself. "Well, then buy a peeler. It'll become easier to have things appeeled to you." you winked to him.

Sans laughed and the tall skeleton couldn't hold himself back, giggling at your joke. It seems that the tall skeleton liked puns too. Nice.

"DID YOU JUST..." he looked at you, surprised and, uh... he looked betrayed? Why? "I COULDN'T EXPECT LESS FROM A LOWLY CREATURE LIKE YOU!"

You put your right hand in your chest, feigning honor. "Oh my, thank you. I'll be here all day." you winked to him, again. He seemed displeased.

"MUTT!" he shouted. Mutt?

The taller skeleton (Mutt?) curved himself to the little one, like a servant would do to a master. Wowza, you didn't expect to see such an iconic motion right in front of you. Could they be the skeleton version of Black Buttler?

His response, tho.

"yes, m'lord?"

M'lord? You quirked a brow at that, looking at Sans a little confused. Sans just shrugged like always, sighing.

"GET THE PEASANT OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

"no can do." Sans said before Mutt could do anything. "she's my friend and will be staying at the house from now on. you two, behave."

A boisterous voice bombed right behind you. "WHAT?"

When you turned around, you found Stretch and Blueberry there. The two of them seemed surprised. Although for Blue, his surprised expression was more of a delightful surprise. Stretch was glaring Sans, who ignored him.

"YOU'RE LYING, RIGHT?" the mister lord of mutts shouted.

Sans shook his head, denying. "it's the truth. she'll be staying with us from now on."

"WOWZA!" Blueberry was the first to say anything. He seemed happy with the news. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, HUMAN! WE'LL BE BEST FRIENDS NOW!"

Say what? Who will be whos best friend? Not that you didn't like Blueberry, but you guys weren't even friends yet.

"great for you, bro." Stretch congratulated, even though he didn't seem too happy with it.

Loud footsteps were coming your way. It was Papyrus, who seemed excited. "NO! THE HUMAN WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND!"

You don't know how many times you did this same action today, but you glanced at Sans again. And, just as always, he just shrugged. Of course, he would do that. You didn't know what you were expecting. So you took a deep breath and... "I'm pretty sure Sans is my actual best friend."

And with that, your 'best friend' choked in, well, whatever could have in his mouth. Air? As long as you know, skeletons don't have saliva. But they do have tongues. And you certainly don't want to remember how did you discover that. At least, not right now.

Blue and Papyrus seemed shocked. Papyrus smiled, tho. He seemed proud of his brother for having you as his best friend, while Blue pouted. So it seems skeletons can pout.

_The More You Know~☆._

"But uh... you guys can go for the second best friend place...?" you quirked a brow, looking at Sans. But the skeleton wasn't looking at you. And... was his skull blue? And why were Stretch and Mutt smirking? Huh. You wanted to smirk too, but was now really the time to try flirting with your skeleton friend? You hardly think so.

In other hands, Blue seemed excited again. "REALLY!?"

Papyrus looked at you, at Sans and then at Blueberry. "WELL, THEN I THINK I WILL BE THE ONE TO GET THAT PLACE!"

"WHAT? NO! I AM THE ONE TO GET THAT PLACE!" Blue said, pouting again. Oh god, he was so cute. You just wanted to adopt him as your son.

"don't. even. think." Stretch said, right behind you. And here you thought Red was the creepy one.

You smiled at him, feigning innocence. "Think about what?"

He smiled too, but it was obvious that he didn't bite it. "you know what i'm talking 'bout, hun." you just shrugged at him. "sans, that thing about her staying here. is that serious?" why were they so against it about you staying at Sans' house? But then again, you didn't mind. You were kinda cautious about these guys after all too. Could Sans feel it too?

_'Maybe I should tell him.'_ you thought, but should you? Should you say to him that his family members didn't belong there? That they felt like they were from another place? That they were dangerous? Anomalies? Abnormalities in this world? Errors? The more you thought, the more hesitant you became on telling this to Sans. And how would you explain to him how you did know that? There was just... no way. You couldn't tell him about that. He would be afraid of you, stop being your friend and then you would be all alone again. Just like _they_ want it.

Golly, it was so hard to be a normal female human.

"yes, it is. there's just no way i..." he looked at you, his glare aiming your neck. Oh, yeah. Your neck was still bandaged. Automatically, you covered your neck with your hands again. You gulped.

With that, however, Stretch seemed to understand Sans' reasons to accepting you in the house. "i see. well, you did say that she was your friend..." he grinned. "just friends, tho?"

Sans blushed. _Oh, you Snas_. You couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, maybe? Maybe we could be more?" and again, your friend choked on the ghostly saliva in his mouth, his skull full blue.

"I DON'T ACCEPT IT!" the tiny tyrant said, crossing his arms and stomping his right feet at the floor.

"WELL, WE DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU ACCEPT IT OR NOT!" Blueberry retorted, crossing his arms too.

Mutt looked at you, Sans and then to his 'lord' and grinned. "m'lord, i think this will be a good thing for you."

"WHAT!?" the peanut lord asked, looking at Mutt with confusion and anger. "DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS!"

Mutt chuckled. "i mean, she's a human. you can make her your servant."

_Oh, boi._

_No._

Sans looked at Mutt with his black eye sockets. Magic crackling in the air. " **no.** " was what he said.

The little peanut butter tyrant didn't seem fazed, tho. He grinned with the idea and said the " _WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA!_ " phrase, which made you shiver. Did you hear that phrase before? No. Not that you remember. But for some reason, you couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"BLACKBERRY, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! SHE ISN'T A SERVANT! SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" Blueberry said, looking really pissed at the uh... Blackberry skeleton? Was his name Blackberry? You couldn't help but smirk at that in a smug way. But you soon stopped. Nobody seemed to notice that, since their attention was all in Blackberry.

He rolled his eye lights, still with the grin. "AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE WEAK, BLUE! YOU THINK EVERYONE IS A POSSIBLE FRIEND. THAT CHILDISH WAY OF THINKING WILL BE YOUR END, HEAR MY WORDS!"

"Huh, " you said, bringing everyone's attention at you. "That's not berry nice, sir. Black in the time, monsters were gentler, weren't they?"

Blueberry gasped at your pun, shocked that you made such an "EVIL ACT" as he said. Papyrus just shouted an "NYEH!" really loud. Blackberry's eye sockets became void of his eye lights. Mutt giggled, while Sans and Stretch chuckled.

"I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, HUMAN!" Blue said while Papyrus wept. He told to Blueberry about the torture that you and Sans put him through in your way to the house.

At least they’re not fighting anymore. _Whew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending the chapter abruptly. :(  
> I was afraid of making this chapter too long...  
> Okay, this is all for now I guess...?  
> Bye...?
> 
> P.S.: If you find any errors or anything that could be better (that I'm sure to have), please tell me so I can correct it! ^^


	3. To Trust or Not To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to sleep  
> The skeletons have a little family meeting  
> A piece of your memory  
> You tell to a certain skeleton what you know  
> But don't exactly tell who you really are  
> Will they ever discover?  
> And the question: to trust or not to trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok.  
> I'm sorry I'm late to post. I should have posted yesterday X(  
> I don't know how good this chapter is, but maybe I'll try to rewrite it later. It could be better, I'm not gonna lie.  
> I'll try to correct the other chapters too.  
> Btw, I may be late to post sometimes because my best friend is going to marry, and I'm going to be the godmother of her wedding!!  
> I'm so happy for her that I'm just ><  
> And, I'm receiving kudos?? Why??  
> I wasn't expecting that!  
> 42 kudos!!  
> That's many more than I thought I would ever receive...  
> Oh, and llAbyssll ? I love you. You're the sweetest thing to ever happen in my life! You helped a lot. Thank you. <3
> 
> Again, sorry for being such an ass, but if you guys notice anything wrong in my writing, please warn me. I promise I'll try to correct it when I can! I can make a lot of mistakes... ._.)  
> And I guess that's it for now?  
> Uh.... enjoy? I guess?

After all that bickering with the skeletons, you felt really tired. Really, really, mentally drained. And so, you decided to continue your little adventure in search of your room.

“So, uh… can we go?” you asked Sans, who was throwing puns at Papyrus and Blue, while both of them were disgusted by Sans’ actions. Stretch had joined him minutes ago.

He looked at you and shrugged, again. “sure,” he said, waving his hand at the other skeletons.

“WAIT!” Blackberry shouted, but you really didn’t want to deal with another fight. So you just decided to ignore him. Sans did the same.

Soon enough, you and Sans had reached the room you were going to stay. It was all cleaned and neatly arranged. Like someone already tidied it up.

“huh, i guess pap already did the chore.” your skeleton friend commented. You smiled.

“So that’s why he rushed inside the house. He’s really sweet, isn’t he?”

“pap’s cool.” although he seemed nonchalant, his grin was full of proud. Like a father that had his son been praised for being a good student. You chuckled at it.

“Yeah, he’s really cool.”

Sans gave you some of his clothes (which fitted in your body well. Too well.) and waved you a good night. You accepted his clothes. It was really comfy, actually. And it was really good as pajamas too. No wonder Sans could sleep anywhere. He was basically already wearing his pajamas!

You laid down on the bed, sighing. Today was a tough day. Actually, the four months that you were ‘disappeared’ were tough. The ones responsible for you just  _ had _ to discover that you were going to the town, to meet your skeleton friend. Well, they didn’t know about the skeleton friend part, but they  _ did _ know about you going to town. And they weren’t happy knowing that, after all, you weren’t really allowed to go to the human town nor any town really. With your escape, they surely were to go after you.  _ Shit _ .

You sighed again, feeling too tired to think properly about anything. You decided to let your problems for the future you to resolve and had fallen asleep.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The skeletons were having a gathering while you were sleeping in your room. They wanted answers, and the only one holding it was Sans, the Sans of this world.

“so, vanilla… care to explain?” Red started, glaring at his other version of himself, quirking a brow.

“I AM SURE THAT SHE IS NOT HERE  _ JUST _ BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR FRIEND. AM I RIGHT, CLASSIC?” Blackberry asked, crossing his arms. He, too, was glaring at Sans.

Sans sighed. “no, actually that’s pretty much it.”

“WHAT!?”

Papyrus was confused and worried. Edge, Red, and Blackberry seemed really angry at his brother. While Stretch and Mutt were with an unusual expression.  Blueberry didn’t really mind about the human. Both Papyrus and Blue liked the idea of having another human friend.

“look, i was really worried about her, ok? and it’s not like her to ask me something, so i just accepted. she’s trustworthy, believe me. i know her for a while already.”

The classic Sans tried to explain, but there were many more questions without answers.

“you do know about her stats, right?” Stretch asked. His expression was neutral, but orange magic shining in his left eye.

Sans nodded with his head. “yeah, i saw it the first time we met, actually. but she never really fought anyone for me to know how powerful she truly is.”

Red looked at Stretch, and then Sans. “the heck y'all talkin’ ‘bout?” Stretch could only sigh.

“you didn’t analyze her stats, did you? her attack and defense were… abnormal.”

“ABNORMAL HOW?” Blackberry questioned, interested in what they were talking about. You? Powerful? He couldn’t believe such a thing! You were nothing but a mere human. There was just no way.

“her attack was 999 and defense were at 90,” Stretch said, glaring Sans again. “but her LV was only 1 and her EXP were 0. so how did she get such high  _ atk _ and  _ def _ ?”

“well…” the classic one started. “honestly, i don’t know. but there is this one thing that is bothering me.”

He looked at all the residents. “well, i have this theory.” scratching his head, looking thoughtful. The sound of bone scratching bone being the only sound filling the living room. “you saw her neck, didn’t you?”

Stretch, Blue and Mutt nodded. Blackberry and Papyrus looked confused. “there was a bandage in her neck.” Mutt said as a matter of fact.

“OH MY! WERE THE HUMAN HURT? WE MUST TREAT HER IMMEDIATELY!” the tall cinnamon roll said, almost dashing to the room where you were staying. But was stopped by Stretch and Sans.

“don’t worry, i think she’s fine,” Stretch said. “right?” and then looked at Sans. He could only nod. 

“well, yeah. it’s been a year since i know her. actually, almost two years.”

“OH, YES! I DO REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME I SAW HER WAS ONE YEAR AND, MAYBE, FOUR MONTHS?” Papyrus said, trying to remember. “SHE NEVER REALLY SPOKE TO ME BEFORE. SHE WOULD ALWAYS GO HOME IMMEDIATELY AFTER I WOULD GO PICK SANS UP! AND I DIDN’T HAVE TIME EITHER SINCE I WAS OCCUPIED WITH THE MISSION OF BRINGING SANS HOME!”

“holy cow, vanilla!” Red said, whistling. “and ya thought ‘bout getting the gal all to ‘urself?” 

“no.” Sans replied with a deadpanned expression. “anyways. she would always come with some sort of injury. but, the next week, there were no scars to be seen. she would come sometimes with some ugly scars, but seeing her with bandages and injuries every week having only ‘some’ scars in her body… isn’t it strange?”

Silence. And with that, Sans decided to continue with his talk.

“so i thought that maybe her  _ def _ were the cause of it. until sometime back, i didn’t really give it a thought. she wouldn’t say and i wouldn’t press it. my worries and everything, i had set them aside.” his eye sockets turned pitch black, sending shivers to all the skeletons there. “but then, she suddenly disappeared for four months… just to come back and ask me if i could find her someplace to stay for a while, with the bandage in her neck. now, one thing is having bandages over her arms or legs, but neck? isn’t it pretty much someone trying to kill her?”

Edge glared at the lazy skeleton, his mouth gaping. “SO YOU’RE SAYING THAT YOU WERE WORRIED OVER HER SUDDEN DISAPPEARANCE?”

Sans could only nod. “i brought her in ‘cause she’s my friend. and i want to know more about her.”

“uh~ someone is in love~” Red laughed hard at that.

“BUT AREN’T YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE FACT THAT HER INJURIES, IN THEORY, HEALS REALLY FAST?” Edge asked while giving Red _ the glare _ at him, making him shut up. “OR THE FACT THAT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE HUMAN?”

“she never really gave me a reason to worry. i didn’t pry in her matters and she didn’t pry in mines.” he shrugged.

Blueberry seemed to recall something from his memory. “THERE  _ IS _ SOMETHING BOTHERING ME ABOUT HER, TOO!” everyone looked at him, surprised. Blueberry wasn’t really the type to be bothered by a human. “SHE SEEMED PRETTY SCARED OF US.”

“oh, yeah. there’s that. she looked pretty afraid of us…” Red motioned to himself, his brother and the brothers from UnderSwap.

“that  _ is _ strange. she never acted like that with me when we first met.” Sans analyzed, thinking the reason why you would have been so scared about his ‘cousins’.

“and there’s this other thing…” Red crossed his arms, looking to Edge. “you slipped your real name. luckily the doll didn’t notice you calling yourself ‘the terrible papyrus’” he motioned his arms, mocking his own brother. Edge looked furiously at him.

“I DID NOT-”

“yes, you did.” Sans cut Edge’s word. “but she seemed so fired up from the things you said that didn’t even notice that slip-up. be more careful from now on, ‘k?” his voice sounding menacing. Edge stayed quiet, just gruntling, displeased by the way he was being treated.

“and there’s another thing,” Stretch pointed, getting everyone’s attention. “she seemed really riled up with that ‘family’ thing, didn’t she?”

“OH! OH! MAYBE SHE THINKS ABOUT HER FAMILY AS A REALLY IMPORTANT? SHE MUST REALLY LOVE HER FAMILY!” Blue said, looking at Sans with expectations. But Sans sighed.

“actually, no. i think things are going bad with her family.” Blue looked to Sans, confused. His expression for himself asked ‘why’ to him. “well, the reason why she’s staying with us is that she ran away from her ‘home’ as she calls it.” stopping to think about it, you never really said ‘house’ but would always say ‘home’. Is there a reason behind it? The more Sans thought, the more mysterious you would become to him.

“WAIT, WHAT!? SHE RAN AWAY FROM HER HOUSE?!?” the blue cinnamon roll asked, shocked. While Red whistled, again.

“the kitten has claws.” he chuckled. “interesting.”

Blackberry growled. “YOU STILL DIDN’T ANSWER WHY SHE HAS HIGH ATK AND DEF!”

“WHAT I GOT FROM CLASSIC’S EXPLANATION WAS THAT THE HUMAN MUST HAVE HAD A ROUGH LIFE. IS THAT CORRECT?” Edge asked Sans, the skeleton answering in a nod. “IF SHE HAD A ROUGH LIFE, TO HAVE HIGH ATK AND DEF WITHOUT HAVING LV NOR EXP, IT MEANS THAT SHE TRAINED HER OWN BODY TO HAVE SO WITHOUT NEEDING TO HURT SOMEONE.”

“probably.” Sans agreed.

“AND SEEING HER FIRED UP AT THE MENTION OF ‘FAMILY’, IT MEANS THAT THE ONES WHO MADE HER LIFE ‘HELL’, AS ONE WOULD SAY, WAS PROBABLY HER OWN FAMILY. AND HER DISAPPEARANCE BEING HER FAMILY’S FAULT TOO." Edge concluded, Sans only nodding in agreement.

“as expected of the boss. so smart, so cool.” Red complimented his brother’s intelligence. A smug smile covering his expression full of pride of him.

Stretch seemed skeptical, running a finger through his bone face, scratching, lost in thoughts. “so you’re saying that the one aiming for her life, is her own family?”

“probably,” Sans said, sighing. “and what worries me more, is the fact that _ that _ family may be coming after her since she… uh, ran away from her  _ home _ .”

Red only shrugged. “whatever, vanilla. no matter who they are, we can take care of ‘em. right, boss?”

“OF COURSE, SANS! DON’T BE AN IDIOT! I  _ AM _ THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AFTER ALL!”

“ex-head of the royal guard. not anymore, edge.” Stretch corrected him. Edge only growled lowly, rolling his eye lights.

“US, TOO, SHALL BATTLE IF NEEDED!” Black had proclaimed. “I, TOO, WAS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD IN MY WORLD. MUTT, KEEP AN EYE ON MY SERVANT! IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO LOSE HER AFTER-”

“NOT A SERVANT!” Blueberry shouted exasperated. “SHE IS A FRIEND, NOT A SERVANT!”

Black only rolled his eyes, glancing at his brother Mutt, giving him his orders. The tall skeleton, noticing his brother’s sign, disappeared from thin air.

“WE SHALL PROTECT OUR FAIR MAIDEN!” Papyrus proclaimed, excitement running through his bones. He always wanted to say something like that. He would become your knight, and you, his lady. If you were someone special for his brother, then Papyrus wouldn’t mind. Actually, he was pretty happy about it.

“you’re so cool, bro,” Sans said, smiling to his brother. Papyrus was indeed truly cool. The tall skeleton’s kindness always filled Sans’ soul with pride. He was proud of having such a gentle brother.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


_ Everything that you saw was darkness. You were back at that hateful place again. _

_ You could hear something wet dropping on the cold floor made of stones. Something smelled like burned meat. _

_ The smell came from you. _

_ “You’re unneeded.” a strong voice said. You knew the one who owned that voice. _

_ Uncle. _

_ You hated your uncle, just like he hated you. Like almost all of your family members hated you. _

_ “Why were you even born?” he said again.  _

_ He would say it, again and again. Everytime that the two of you met. _

_ You tried to move, but you couldn’t. Something metallic and heavy was chaining you down. _

_ Thunder rumbled. You could hear it clearly. It was so loud your ears started to hurt. You thought it would bleed, but it didn’t. _

_ Another thunder rumbled and you felt something tearing the skin off your back. It burned you as it slashed you. _

_ Something wet started to drip from your back, as it started to smell burnt. Just like the rest of your body. _

_ It hurts. _

_ It hurts so much. _

_ “You are of no use for us. Be glad that we are merciful at letting you alive.” _

_ They couldn’t even kill you. _

_ “You have nobody. And nobody would ever like you anyway.” _

_ Lies. You have Sans. _

_ “You’re an anomaly. You shouldn’t be here.” _

_ They, the skeletons, are too. But Sans accepts them as a family, so you should be fine. _

_ “You’re an abomination. If anyone were to discover something about you… you poor loveless being...” _

_ That’s why you were trying so hard to hide it. Nobody would ever know. You wouldn’t tell anyone about your truth. _

_ Nobody. _

_ Even if you had to lie to your precious friend. _

_ As you felt another hit in your back, and the pain shivers down your body making you cry, you promised to yourself that you wouldn’t let anyone know about you. You were to be a liar. You had to. _

_ Your uncle wrote something in your skin with something that felt like a knife. _

_ Later, when you looked at the mirror to see what he wrote on you, you sighed in a sad tune. _

 

**_L O V E L E S S_ **

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


It was morning already. You woke up with a loud ‘thump’ from your door being open abruptly. It was Papyrus, full of energy. He came to wake you up, or else you would lose your breakfast. You did sleep well but were still tired. So you just grumbled in discontentment.

“Don’t wanna…”

“BUT IF YOU DON’T EAT, YOU WILL BECOME SICK!” Papyrus said, catching you by your feet, pulling you off from your bed. He left you hanging by your leg, while he held you like a trash bag. 

“No… Papyrus~...” you whined, trying to hold onto something so he couldn’t take you elsewhere. You held onto the tip of your blanket, but that wasn’t enough. So as Papyrus took you, you took your blanket. 

In the kitchen, some skeletons were already awake. Edge, Blueberry and Stretch were there. Sans came after you arrived together with Papyrus, the later still holding your leg, lifting you upside down. You could see their brow quirking, and after a while Stretch and Sans holding a giggle. 

“how you’re  _ hangin’ _ kiddo?” Sans asked, making the first pun of the day. You chuckled.

“Eh, could be worse. I would, tho, appreciate it if Papyrus would  _ leg  _ go of my feet.” you smiled lazily, making Stretch and Sans laughed while Edge, Blue, and Papyrus groaned in disgust. “Humans are usually not  _ feet _ to be hanging like this.”

“HUMAN, WHY!?” Papyrus cried, letting you in your feet. You thanked him, laughing softly by his dramatic way of reacting to puns.

“Sorry, he started.” you pointed at Sans, who laughed at that.

“point taken.” he shrugged, drinking his ketchup. “but, you know, it’s pretty  _ point _ less to make someone take the blame. you’re still involved in this, after all.”

You laughed. “b _ lame _ , you can do better Sans! Oh, and curse you and your intelligence.”

“ex _ curse _ you? i think it was pretty good.” Stretch said, drinking… honey? Yeah, you were pretty horrified by this skeletons' habit of drinking condiments.

“THIS IS LIVING HELL!!” Edge shouted, out in rage. Blue and Papyrus agreed with him while you, Sans and Stretch laughed out loud.

“anyways, i need to go to work. catch ya later?” Sans asked. You looked surprised at him, and he seemed to see it and understand the reason behind your surprise. “yeah, i work. pretty surprising, huh?”

You chuckled. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting something like that from someone lazy as you. No offense tho.”

He just shrugged, leaving the kitchen. Papyrus gave you your breakfast, while Edge and Blue had left for work too. Black, Red, and Mutt didn’t appear at all. And after a while, Papyrus needed to leave for work too. It was only you and Stretch left.

“So, uh… do you work too?” you asked, a little embarrassed. You still couldn’t trust this one skeleton and you both were complete strangers to each other.

“yeah, actually i do.” he answered, in a laid back manner. “but enough of chit chat.” 

You glanced at him, confused. His tone changed, as he glared you like he could kill you at any moment. You felt a shiver down your soul and spine. Oh, god.

“who exactly  _ are _ you? sans seems to trust you, but i don’t. and if you even dare think about harming anyone in this house, especially my brother, in any way you can…” he paused for a while, an orange flash glowing in his left eye socket. It was magic. He was threatening you in killing with his powerful magic. “...  **then you’re in for a really bad time,** **_capiche_ ** **?** ”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. It wasn’t the reaction he expected coming from you, so he was taken aback. “My life is full of bad times. What worse can you do? Kill me? Hah, good luck with that. And no, I won’t hurt anyone from Sans’ family.” you glared him, making him hold his breath. You were serious. “He  _ is _ my friend after all, and I  _ do _ hold him dear to me. Don’t you even think about pointing fingers here, buddy. I know you can be worse than me, ‘ _ judger _ ’.”

He froze.

How did you know... how did you…?  _ What did you know? _

“Didn’t expect this come back, did you? Trust me, I know a lot more than I let it show. Like, how you guys don’t really belong here expect for Sans and Papyrus.” you shrugged. His eye sockets widening more with every word you said. “Although I don’t really understand how or why you guys give this vibe… about not really being part of this world... But is that really my problem? I hardly think so. So, let’s forget about all this and just live our lives normally, ignoring the buzzing feeling of something being wrong.”

Stretch was silent for a while until you could hear him sigh, letting his breath out. The one he was holding in for so long. “why did you tell me about this?”

You giggled. “Dude, do you really think I can say something like this to Sans without him hating me? Sorry, but in all the universes, his my only true friend. And hell, I really don’t  _ want _ to lose my only friend. As I said, he’s precious to me.”

“now, if i didn’t know better, i would say you’re in love with him” the tall skeleton, visible more relaxed, said in a mocking tone. He was laughing light-hearted.

“I may be…” you blushed slightly but didn’t let it show to him. “I mean, he’s the only one who I created such bonds with. Let’s just say that I’m, well… pretty  _ naive _ about the world as it is.”

“oh, my~ how scandalous~!” he covered his mouth with his skeletal hands. You laughed at that. “i still don’t trust you, but i guess you’re worth a shot.”

“Thank you,” you hummed happily, taking a bit at your breakfast (finally). It was pancakes, eggs, slices of bacon and a banana. For drink, orange juice. Damn, didn’t they knew what to give as breakfast? However did this, you wanted to marry him.

“it was sans who made those for you, just so you know.” Stretch caught your attention, stealing one of the slices of bacon. “he didn’t want you to eat, you know, our bro’s food for your first day here.”

You laughed, remembering what Sans said about his brother’s food. Something about, maybe in a year it would become edible if his brother tried. “Is it  _ that _ bad?”

He smirked. “remember the bad time i told you about?” you could only nod as a response. “so, our bro’s food can be worse than the bad time i could give you.”

“Well, isn’t that just adorable?” you laughed again, finding it funny. How could someone be  _ that _ bad at cooking? Was it even possible?

Stretch coughed, again, drawing your attention.

“so… how much do you know? about, uh…  _ us _ .”

You could only shrug. “I don’t really know? I mean, I can feel that you guys aren’t really supposed to be here, but like, I don’t know the details. Although I  _ do _ have some ideas in mind.” 

He quirked his brow, gesturing for you to continue.

“Well… I have this feeling that you and Blue came from the same world? Probably a nice uh… universe too. As Edge and Red? Well… they came from somewhere really… violent.” you sighed, sipping your juice. “Mutt and Black, they… they came from a more violent world, I would say.”

He nodded. “you aren’t that wrong, hun. you kind of hit the jackpot. but how do you know about that?”

You thought for a moment. You really didn’t mean to spill the beans like this, but had you another choice? Yeah, you had. And you knew you had. You felt dumb. After all, the whole reason you hadn’t said anything for god knows how long was so you didn’t have to explain yourself like now.  But you were being threatened and didn’t really know how else to act at that moment. But it wasn’t an excuse for the dumb decision you had made, or better, the dumb words you sputtered in the spur of the moment. So you just shrugged in response.

“really?” he quirked a brow.

You sighed. “I don’t really wanna talk about it. It kinda involves my family, and well... “ talking about them, could call them out. After all,  _ they could feel and hear you, couldn’t they? _

“what does your family have anything to do about you knowing those things?” he was really confused. When he thought he joined some pieces of the puzzle, there appeared more lost pieces.

Ok, now you gotta think about an excuse that could make him leave your stinky feet. Not that your feet were stinky, it was just a way of saying. Anyways.

You just shrugged again. “Something about science? Heck if I know,” he froze at that. What? Did you say something wrong? 

“you know what? i don’t wanna know anymore,” he said finally, getting up and out of the kitchen. You quirked a brow, confused at why he acted like that. Did he have anything against science? Or was… Oh, did he think you were an experiment target? Well, that was heavy stuff. It wasn’t quite right, but for your own sake, you decided to let it be. Maybe you could use it as an excuse for the things you know? It wasn’t that bad of an idea, you guessed. Instead of saying the truth, you could always say that, right? Right.

“Thanks, Stretch,” you muttered. It was him who gave you that idea after all.

Right, the things you know. It’s not like you knew everything. Nah. But you could see a lot. LV, EXP, ATK, DEF, HP, all that stuff. You could see it all, from anyone. You wouldn't necessarily look at their souls. No, it was much trouble and it was more like your uncle’s thing to do. But you could see, and would if you could, their status. Also known as stats.

While Papyrus and Blue were innocent, having 1 for LV, which was normal. Sans, Stretch, Red, Edge, Mutt, and Blackberry all have high LVs. And you knew what that meant. You weren’t dumb. That made you kinda angry for Stretch pointing a finger at you, babbling things about you hurting them. Heck, they came from another world with such high LVs.  _ You _ were the one to be afraid of them. Fucking  _ judger _ . Who did he think he was to judge you?

You rolled your eyes at that, finishing your breakfast.

And not long after that, Red entered the kitchen. One of the biggest assholes in the house. How great. You looked at him, he looked at you. He grinned like he found a new toy. Fricking great.

“sup doll. whatchu doin’ ‘ere?” he asked, sitting at the chair beside you.

You glanced at your empty plate and glass, looking back at him after. “Oh, I don’t know? Maybe, like any normal person would do in the kitchen, eating?” you shrugged, venom spitting out of your mouth.

Yes, you were still angry at him. And you loved being ignorant when you were angry at someone.

He laughed, tho. “dumb question ‘o mine huh?” he came closer. “so, doll, tell me more about’cha.”

“Pretty straight forward, aren’t you?” you answered, crossing your arms while quirking a brow.

He chuckled. “i heard some things from a green bird, ya see?” you froze at that. Birds? What? A green bird? Could it be that they found you already? But if it was green, then it could be one of the only ones that truly cared about you. Father.

“what, doll? afraid ‘o birds?” he seemed amused. “didn’t expect that.”

You scowled, rolling your eyes. “I’m not.”

“didn’t seem like it,” he chuckled again. “but it wasn’t because ‘o that i came. tell me doll, who’s comin’ after ya?”

You quirked a brow again. “Coming after me? Uh… I don’t know?”

“so you don’t know huh?” his grin turned into a wicked smile. “does that mean that they’re dangerous? since you’re lyin’ to me.”

What? What did he want from you? You felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

“it seems like that, huh. k, fine. i know how to deal with it,” and before you could do anything, Red attacked you with pointy bones. It could be used as a knife on other occasions. “if we get you before them, then there’s nothin’ for us to worry!”

_ What’s wrong with that fuckers head!? _

You deviated from his attacks, running from the kitchen. One of the bone made a little cut in your right cheek while you were running away. You knew that there was something wrong with this dude’s head, but didn’t know he was crazy to the bat. Well, what else to expect from him and his LV? He had the worst LV of all of them. Well, almost all of them. Mutt had quite the LV too. Urgh, was he crazy like that too? You sure hoped not.

“Are you crazy, dude?” you shouted while trying to maintain yourself alive. After all, you  _ did _ want to look normal to them. You really didn’t want to know what would happen after your “ _ death _ ”.

He laughed at you. “doll, don’t take it bad. but in my world, it was kill or be killed. and i’m sure i don’t wanna be killed because of likes ‘o ya, nor want my bro to die because ‘o ya too.”

_ PLING _

You felt like your soul, or what was supposed to be your soul, be hammered against the boarded floor. And not long after that, your body hit the floor with force. Did he change your gravity? What was that? His magic? Your head was racing with million thoughts and questions.

“what’s happening here?” Stretch asked, only to see you on the floor while Red’s right eye flashed with red colored magic. Mutt and Blackberry came shortly after. Black evaluated what was happening before speaking up.

‘WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING YOU MORON, ATTACKING MY SERVANT WITHOUT MY CONSENT?” he snapped his finger and Mutt were quick to act. First, with the whatever that thing with gravity was, he attacked Red making him bump against the wall. And after, he caught you like some potato sack under his arm, quickly teleporting next to Black. 

Wait, did he teleport while you were under his arm? Yes, he did.

Oh my god.

You couldn’t believe that you just teleported!

“I didn’t know you could teleport, Mutt!” you exclaimed, impressed with the act. Your eyes were sparkling with excitement. “Can you do that again?”

He chuckled. “i don’t think now's the time, darling. maybe next time?”

“ANSWER ME, YOU TRASHBAG!” Black growled, glaring at Red. Stretch was glaring at him too but seemed more laidback than the little tyrant that looked like an angry bean.

“just thought of getting rid of ‘er before ‘em.” he shrugged like it was a normal every day. Well, maybe it was to him. You wouldn’t doubt if it was.

“Who are you talking about, Red? And who that little green bird was?” you asked.

He glanced at you, with a smirk. “oh, i dunno. why don’t ya ask the boys there?” 

You looked to the other skeletons. Mutt and Stretch glanced at each other, hesitantly. Black, however, didn’t give a shit about that.

“WE TALKED ABOUT YOU LAST NIGHT, HUMAN. SANS TOLD US ABOUT SOMETHINGS THAT PICKED OUR INTERESTS. YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR HOUSE, DIDN’T YOU?" he asked, quirking a brow with a smug smirk.

“...yeah…?” you answered, without understanding exactly what was happening. Everyone seemed interested in your life now, huh? How great. They didn’t even have fucking noses to be that nosey. What the heck?

“SO WE CAME TO A CONCLUSION THAT PEOPLE WOULD COME AFTER YOU SINCE YOU RAN AWAY.” 

“Okay?” you still weren’t getting it. Wait, Sans told them that you ran away? And, were they worried about you? Or…? And how they came to that conclusion that people would come after you? “Wait, what? No, what? I mean… Not that people wouldn’t come after me, but I don’t think it’s something to worry about? They won’t hurt you guys… maybe. They aren’t that idiot after all.  _ He  _ isn’t that idiot.”

Black’s smug smirk disappeared. “HE? AND HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT? DOES THAT MEAN THAT HE WOULD BE OK INTO HURTING YOU BUT NOT US?”

“I…” you tried to reply, but you weren’t sure. He would, yes, hurt you since you were an anomaly. But weren’t those guys too? Wouldn’t he hurt them if he discovered about them? Maybe not. Maybe he would do something to correct this error. After all, they came from somewhere, while you… came from nowhere. “I mean, I’m not like you guys so probably?”

“who is he?” Mutt asked. Blackberry was glaring you, like trying to intimidate you into talking.

You just shrugged. “Who knows.”

“YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOWS!”

“Maybe? Maybe I don’t. It’s life.” you shrugged again.

“heh.” Red chuckled. “doll’s hiding something. she’s worse than sans at that. maybe have even more secrets than him?” his eyes were back to normal, staring at you with something that you couldn’t quite get what it was. Amusement? Interest? Eh, whatever.

“TELL US RIGHT NOW WHO THAT “HE” PERSON IS!” Black demanded.

You smirked. “It’s God. Ever heard of God? All hail the Lord. Want to hear some of His words?”

Black rolled his eyes, clearly irritated from your mocking tone. Well, you weren’t completely lying. Or were you? Who knows~.

“So… no more trying to kill me?” you looked at Red, a little cautious. “I mean, it’s not like you guys have any other choice than to trust me. And, of course, the same goes for me. If I want a roof above my head, that is.”

“what are you talking about, doll? why should we… i… trust ya?”

You looked to Stretch, then to Mutt, Black and finally Red. And again, you shrugged.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be here if it were something  _ that _ dangerous. I don’t want to involve Sans into my family problems,” you sighed. “And he is my friend. My only friend. I don’t want to lose him.”

“riiighto. so, let’s say if i were to trust ya. can ya promise me that nothin’ will happen to boss?”

“Can’t promise that.” you shook your head. “I don’t know what the future holds. I’m not, uh. Anyways. What if he hurts his pinky toe because of a chair? Will that be my fault? If so, I can’t promise anything.”

Red started to laugh. “doll, you have a wide imagination in that head of yers. k, maybe i’ll try to trust ya. but i still have my eye sockets in ya.”

You shrugged, smiling lazily. “Couldn’t ask for a better outcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, uh...  
> I was about to say something, but I forgot what it was...  
> Eh, guess it's life? If I remember what it was, I'll tell you guys. If it's really important, maybe edit the notes. If not, I'll write it in the next chapter's notes.
> 
> Oh, and I noticed that even tho I'm 19? I write like someone who has 12.  
> Mentally I may be lol  
> Not that I'm trying to offend anyone. There's a lot of 12 y.o. persons who write better than me.  
> Guess it's talent?  
> Anyways, bye?  
> Uh! And I can't wait to write the ACTION part! XD  
> I love fight scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited with llAbyssll help :3


End file.
